Winter Wonderland*~
by SnowAngel
Summary: Ultimecia has been defeated and everyone takes a nice winter break...everyone that is, except Squall. Then he receives a note telling him to meet outside by the field next to Edea's house for a surprise. This is a little thing I thought up on the way home


~*~ This is my first FF fic, so please bear with me! I wanted to write something wintry, but couldn't think of anything. Then today I got an idea when we passed by the local ice rink (actually it's a frozen pond) on the way home from shopping. Enjoy! ~*~  
  
~*~Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and its characters don't belong to me nor ever will. However this story is mine! ~*~  
  


_  
_Winter Wonderland  
  


Squall returned to his dorm that night after a long day of training. Though Ultimecia was defeated and there was no more threat, he kept training. Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, and everybody were giving themselves a nice, long, deserved, winter break. It wasn't that he didn't care for them - especially Rinoa - it's just that...well...old habits die hard and Squall was still working and training more than ever.  
As Squall entered his dorm, he noticed there was a note on his nightstand. Frowning, he picked it up and read it. His expression softened almost imperceptibly when we read who it was from:  
  
Squall,  
Hey! Watcha up to? The rest of the gang and I hardly see you! I know you like to train a lot, but give yourself a break now and then! Newayz, meet me outside by the pond at eight (if you don't remember, the is the frozen area in the field by Edea's house that Zell and Irvine made-hehehe!). I got a surprise for you. See ya then!  
Alwayz,  
Rinoa  
  
After reading the letter, Squall folded it and put it away in his drawer. _What's she up to this time?_ he wondered. He checked his watch. It was five minutes to eight. _Ah, what the heck. It's better than sitting around dong nothing._ His mind decided, he left to go outside.  
As he walked out of Garden, he noted that not one of his fighting comrades could be seen. _Where did everybody go?_ He shrugged it off and went outside.  
Though it was the middle of winter, it wasn't too cold. There were lights coming from the field. As Squall drew closer, he realized it was a skating party.   
Strings of bright lights hung from tall poles erected at the ends of the manmade pond. Holiday music was playing in the background. Along one side of the pond was a table with food and drink. Everyone was skating, laughing, talking, and having fun.  
_So this is where everyone went. I totally forgot about this party, _he thought.   
When he approached the pond, Cid caught sight of him and walked over to him. So there you are, Squall! I was looking for you.   
Have you seen Rinoa? Squall asked the former headmaster.  
Rinoa? I think I saw her earlier, but I don't know where she is now. Come and join the celebration! With that, he moved on to another student.  
_I have to meet Rinoa,_ Squall thought. He scanned the area. _Where is she?_ He walked around the pond, looking at the crowd of people, trying to find her. He neared the food table. _There's Zell, eating as usual. Maybe he's seen Rinoa._ He went to him.  
Hi, Zell, Squall said.  
Oh, hey Squall! Long time no see! Zell said seeing Squall. You really gotta try some hot chocolate. It really warms you up!  
Have you seen Rinoa? Squall asked him, ignoring the offer.  
Nope, sorry, I haven't. You sure you don't want some?  
Do you know where I can find her? I'm supposed to meet her here, Squall continued.  
Nope. Maybe Selphie knows. She's over there skating with Irvine, Zell said, pointing to a pair of people on the ice, trying not to fall.  
  
No prob, Zell replied before indulging himself with cookies.   
Squall went over to the laughing pair. Selphie saw him coming.  
Oh hiya, Squall! I didn't know you were here! she greeted him cheerfully. She giggled at Irvine. Will you stop trying to make me fall? Just admit that you're not as great a skater as I am!  
Irvine ignored Selphie's comment and turned to Squall. Hey, Squall! You finally came out of hiding, huh?  
I wasn't hiding in the first place, Squall told him, a little annoyed. Have you guys seen Rinoa?  
No, I haven't, Selphie answered.   
I think I saw her earlier with Quistis, Irvine informed him. Why do you wanna know?  
I'm supposed to meet her here, Squall replied, looking for Quistis.  
Ooohhh, I see... Irvine said in an exaggerated tone. He gave Squall a knowing smile and nudged him with his elbow. Wanna get something on tonight, huh?  
Don't be ridiculous. She asked me to meet her here.  
Oh, I see how it is. Irvine snickered. Squall gave him a warning look. Okay, okay, I was just kidding.  
Oh look there's Quistis! Selphie said, pointing to the former instructor.  
Alright. Thanks guys, Squall said before moving towards her.  
Quistis was talking to Xu when she saw Squall approaching. Hi, Squall. I didn't think you were coming, she greeted him.  
Yeah, well...Have you seen Rinoa? I was supposed to meet her here... - he glanced at his watch - ...fifteen minutes ago.  
Oh yes. She went to the other pond after seeing it was too crowded here. I was supposed to tell you, but I couldn't find you.  
There's another pond? Squall asked, surprised.  
Yes. That one's much smaller though. It's off further down by the edge of the field,  
Quistis told him.  
Thanks, Quistis.  
Anytime, Squall. He turned to walk to the other pond. Oh and Squall? He turned back around. Happy Holidays.  
Squall nodded, then went off to meet his loved one.  
Quistis watched him go, wistfully. _I'll get over him eventually._ Happy Holidays... she repeated softly.   
Squall left the bright party and started walking to the far edge of the field. The lights grew dimmer and the music softer so it was more soothing. As he walked, memories of when he was in this same field filled his mind. Yes, he loved Rinoa. When was the last time he told her that?  
At length he approached the pond covered partially by a few small trees. He froze in his tracks when he got a clear view of the ice-covered pond.  
Rinoa was there, skating with all the grace and beauty of an angel. _My angel,_ he thought.   
She wore a light blue, long, dress-coat that billowed behind her as she skated and matching ice-skates. She did turns and jumps effortlessly as though she had done it all her life. In the background, the song Winter Wonderland was playing.   
When she saw Squall standing there, she stopped and smiled at him.  
Hi, Squall. I'm glad you made it.  
Squall snapped out of his trance and walked towards her. I'm sorry I'm...-  
-...Squall be careful!  
Too late. He stepped on the ice, slipped, and fell. Rinoa laughed and went to help him up.   
I tried to warn you...  
How long have you been ice-skating? Squall asked, forgetting that he fell.  
Ever since I was little, she replied. It was one of my favorite things to do. I used to compete.  
You looked beautiful, Squall complimented.  
Rinoa blushed slightly and looked down. She looked back up, her eyes shining in excitement. Come here. There's something I have to show you.  
She helped Squall across the pond. Then she took off her skates and put her boots back on. This way, she said, pulling him through the trees.  
Rinoa took him to a slight hill in the otherwise completely flat, snow-covered field. It was completely dark but for the stars and the moon.   
Close your eyes and hold out your hand, she commanded. No peeking!  
Squall obediently shut his eyes. He felt something put into his palm.  
Okay, you can open them!  
He looked down at his hand to see a ring exactly like his Griever ring that he gave Rinoa except for two angel wings that sprouted slightly out.   
Look inside, Rinoa urged him.  
Squall looked inside the ring, curious. There was the inscription Rinoa & Squall for All Eternity. He looked back up at Rinoa, surprised and delighted.  
She smiled and pointed to her necklace. Now there were three rings: her mother's wedding ring, his Griever ring, and a new ring that looked exactly like the one she gave him.  
Well, what do you think?  
I love it, Squall said sincerely, pulling her close,and I love you.  
She looked up at him with love in her eyes. Slowly, they kissed.   
_I wish this moment could last for all eternity,_ he thought.  
When finally they broke the kiss, he put the ring on his finger and took her hand.  
Happy Holidays, Rinoa whispered.  
Together they sat on the hill and looked up at the stars and the bright, full moon. Together in the winter wonderland.  
  
~*~ It's a lil bit short but that's okay. Well what'd you think? Sorry if it's not that great. As I said before, it's my first final fantasy fic. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks! Happy Holidays! ~*~  
  
Til forever,  
~Kristina~


End file.
